


Red Ribbon

by TheMadQueenMogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadQueenMogar/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar
Summary: Michael is guilted into going to a holiday party by Gavin. He quickly regrets his decision as things go down hill.





	

Michael stood there in his master bathroom in that shitty apartment he rented. His face pale and sad looking. He had been living here ever since he moved to Austin and he hated it. He hated himself for moving here. He hated how he left his family in the middle of the night. He hated how his hair looked and the stupid brown spots all over his body. He hated his loud mouth and his tendency to get an attitude he nothing. He hated almost everything about himself, but what he really hated the most was his bad habit. That idiotic thing he did to cope with his self hatred. He told himself he wasn't going to do it anymore, not since he moved to Texas. Yet here he is, staring himself down in the mirror and wishing he didn't exist.

 

Michael stared down at the sink. There were little droplets of crimson liquid on in. He sighed and stared at his wrist. One red line dug into his skin, deeper than he originally planned. The warm red liquid dripping from it. He dabbed a towel over it before finding something to cover the cut. He found a red ribbon on the living room floor from when he was wrapping gifts earlier. He picked it up and tied it around his wrist. Wincing as the ribbon touched the wound underneath. Michael stared at that ribbon for god knows how long.

 

A phone started going off, startling the curly-haired boy out of his thoughts. He groaned and answered it. "Hello?" He was greeted by a familiar British boy, "Michael! Are you coming to the Holiday party?" Michael sighed. A party full of alcohol and people he really did not want to see right now. "Is that a no?" Gavin sounded a bit hurt over the line. Michael rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever. As long as there's bevs." Michael heard his friend cheer. "Of course there'll be bevs, boi! I'll see you there." With that, Gavin hung up. Michael stuffed his phone in the back pocket of his old blue jeans. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his car keys. Did he really want to go to this? Michael stepped out to his car. He didn't want to let Gavin down. No. Not on Christmas Eve.

 

Michael could already here the people inside chatting as he pulled into the parking lot. A couple lingering bodies where outside, drinks in their hands. They waved at Michael and he waved back out of politeness. He stepped into the building and into the mess of people. Some were drunk, other tipsy, and only a few left sober. Michael was almost immediately met by the messy haired British boy he talked to on the phone. He had two drinks in his hand and shoved one at Michael. "Hey wot's that thing on your arm for? You never wear bracelets." Gavin poked at Michael's wrist. Michael tugged his arms away, stuffing his hand in his pocket. "Nothing. Just thought I put it on." He took a swig of the drink he was handed.

 

Gavin was not satisfied by that answer. He always liked getting into people's business, knowing everything about everything. Michael hated it. He hated how Gavin pried things out of him like a rusty crowbar to a wooden crate. Michael downed his drink and went to get another. "Let me see it Michael! Did you get a new tattoo or something?" Gavin rushed after him. Michael took a sip of his refilled cup. Geoff had arrived to the conversation, oblivious to the prior conversation, "Michael got a new tattoo?" Michael shook his head and ruffled his hair with his left hand. "I didn't get a new tattoo," he said, voice flat and full of annoyance. "He's wearing a damn ribbon on his wrist and won't tell me why. He never wears bracelets," Gavin filled Geoff in. Geoff shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

 

By this time, the entirety of the main Achievement Hunters had joined in on the conversation. Poking a prodding at Michael about the damn ribbon. He was now regretting his decision to come to this stupid party. "Maybe he's got a nasty rash under it," Geoff chuckled. "Maybe he's a cutter," Gavin fake gasped and chuckled, grabbing Michael's wrist. Michael yanked it back and slammed his drink down on the table next to him. Everyone in the room stopped and stared at him. "Guys just.. Just fuck off alright. It's just a ribbon, it's no big deal okay?" Michael snapped and started to rush out of the building. 'I only had one drink really. I'm okay to drive,' he thought as he made his way to his car.

 

Gavin had followed him and shouted Michael's name. Michael whipped around, anger present on his face. "I didn't mean to offend you," Gavin stepped right in front of Michael and grabbed his left arm. Michael didn't tug it back. It would be obvious then that he was hiding something. Tears pushed at Michael's eyes, wanting to pour out just like lawn sprinklers turning on in the morning. "Can I?" Gavin asked, tugging at the ribbon. Michael felt a tear drop down his face as he shrugged and looked down. Gavin tugged at the ribbon more and watched as it fell to the concrete underneath them. He looked at Michael's thing wrist and frowned at the cut that was present on it. "Michael..." Gavin's voice trailed off.

 

Gavin's reaction was completely opposite of what the Jersey boy had expected. Gavin pulled Michael into a hug, gripping him tightly. Michael didn't hug back at first, but when he did, he started crying even more. Gavin pulled away after Michael had calmed down. "Let's get this cleaned up and get you home," Gavin said as he took Michael's hand in his own. Michael let Gavin drag him to the restroom and stood silently as water was poured from the faucet onto his wrist. Gavin searched for a bandaid and stuck it over the cut. He planted a kiss on it. "All better." Michael scoffed at Gavin and tucked his hands in his pockets.

 

"I've been there before. I've done those things too," Gavin blurted out. Michael's gaze quickly moved up to meet Gavin's. "I was bullied when I was little. Found the whole idea of a razor to a wrist as a way to relieve everything." Michael looked down again. It was silent for a while before Gavin spoke up again, "You must think some awful things to do something like that." Michael shrugged, "It's whatever." Gavin brought a hand up to Michael's cheek, "No. It's not whatever. You need someone to show you that they care. You can't do it alone." "Lindsay left me because of it, Gavin. The hell else am I supposed to do," Michael rolled his eyes again. Gavin eyes Michael's face, taking in the way he looked.

 

Michael looked at Gavin as his face started getting closer to Michael's. Before either of them knew it, their lips were pressed together. Michael shut his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Gavin didn't expected this, but moved his other hand up to Michael's cheek as well. When they pulled away, Gavin rested their foreheads together. "I may act like an absolute tosser, but I care about you a lot," Gavin breathed out. Michael's lips curled into a smile. He didn't know how much he needed to hear that or that he even had feelings for his stupid foreign friend. "How about we get you home then?" Gavin smiled at Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! Be safe and have fun. Hang out with family and friends and get help if you need it. I know that Holidays can be a little stressful so I'm always here if you need it. My Twitter is: @madqueenmogar if you need to talk to anyone. I hope you liked this terrible short thing I whipped up for you all. (Sorry it's so sad.)


End file.
